


Beginning of A Great Adventure

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, Dialogue Heavy, Gay Parents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prequel, Slice of Life, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "We are not naming our daughter Harriet." Cesaro crosses his arms over his chest and stares directly at his partner, Sheamus. "That name is asking for her to get her lunch money stolen."-or-The Start of a Family





	Beginning of A Great Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been reading my fic, _I Do but I Don't_ , you'll recognize this scenario. 
> 
> I tried to do justice to the subject matter of this fic. Hopefully, you enjoy it. 
> 
> I promised y'all a Baby Sheasaro prequel and here it is!

Beginning of a Great Adventure 

"We are not naming our daughter Harriet." Cesaro crosses his arms over his chest and stares directly at his partner, Sheamus. "That name is asking for her to get her lunch money stolen." 

"Not a fan of Elizabeth." Sheamus rolls his eyes. "Boy name was _easy_. Girl name not so much." 

"Maybe we should just wait until we meet and know that this is happening." Cesaro sighs, settling into a chair.

It's been an incredibly strange, hectic day. They'd been home exactly 15 minutes and 22 seconds when the call came in.

_Mr. Cesaro, this is Gail King, your adoption counselor._

_How can I help you?_

_We have an unusual situation._

_Which is?_

_As you know from your adoption seminar, in hospital adoptions are rare but do happen from time to time._

_Alright?_

_What I'm trying to tell you is we have a birth mother in Phoenix who has selected you and your partner for her baby._

_When is the child expected?_

_Anytime now._

_What do we know about the parents' medical history?_

_Nothing noteworthy on mother's side, father is unknown._

_How long do we have to decide?_

_I can give you an hour._

They had one hour to make a decision that would impact them for the rest of their lives. 

_What happens if we say no?_

_Did not ask but I would think we go back in the pool._

_So either jump or wait and see if we get picked again?_

_That summarizes it._

Despite all the unknowns, it took them roughly 5 minutes to decide that they needed to take this chance.

"Can't believe this is really happening." Sheamus pauses in his pacing. "I mean- they tell you it's a possibility but I never thought we'd be that couple."

"You're making me nervous." Cesaro sets his phone down. "Sit or pace to the cafeteria and bring coffee please." 

"Call me if you hear anything." Sheamus leans in, pecking Cesaro on the lips. 

Cesaro nods. 

This is a plan that Antonio Cesaro had never expected to work. Adopting made sense but it often took years. The logic was that they should get on a list and let things happen in their own time.

No one had anticipated "in their own time" actually meant 4 months.

Cesaro's blissfully happy with life. He has a great partner who _got_ him. He has a job that he loves (for the most part). 

This baby is the last piece of their puzzle. 

_We don't even have a crib. _he thinks. _Then again, we don't even know that we have a baby._ __

____

____

__He knows that nothing is definite until the paperwork is signed and the baby is in their arms._ _

__Birth mothers change their minds. Babies are born dead._ _

__He'd read that in a book once. It wasn't a book that he would have normally read but someone in his adoption seminar had suggested that he read it._ _

__The whole point was that an adoptive parent shouldn't get their hopes up until everything was finalized and they had a healthy baby._ _

__"Can already tell you're going to complain." Sheamus appears, balancing a plastic bag and two styrofoam coffee cups. "Sludge. Could run to Starbucks but would hate to miss something."_ _

__"It's fine." Cesaro accepts the cup. "I just wish we knew _something_." _ _

__"Patience, Antonio, patience." Sheamus settles next to him._ _

__"Says the man who paces."_ _

__"'Bout to become a dad- makes me nervous."_ _

__"I almost hope for our child's sake, it's a boy."_ _

__"Why?"_ _

__"I know a hotheaded Irishman who would brogue kick anyone that looked at his daughter wrong," Cesaro teases._ _

__"And you'd do the same except I'd have to stop you from giving him a UFO." Sheamus rolls his eyes. "What do you think about Louise? For a middle name?"_ _

__"Not one of your relations, correct?" One 'rule' that they had for naming their child was that the child couldn't be named for anyone that they knew._ _

__"No- was watching Bob's Burgers in the cafeteria."_ _

__"You want to name our daughter after a cartoon character?"_ _

__"It seemed like a good fit especially after you said no to Harriet."_ _

__"Blank Louise Sheasaro." Cesaro smiles. "Blank Louise, I love it."_ _

__"You are not naming my daughter, Blank." Sheamus growls. "And they get your last name."_ _

__"If you insist." Cesaro stares up at the ceiling._ _

__A name was something that followed you throughout life. A good name could take you very far. A bad name could follow you with disastrous results._ _

__"Amelia." Cesaro throws a name out. "Amelia Louise."_ _

__"Why Amelia?" Sheamus asks, gripping Cesaro's hand._ _

__"Amelia Earhart. That princess Anne Hathaway played in that one movie. It is also a strong name that can weather the bad times."_ _

__"Amelia Louise Cesaro." Sheamus grins so wide that his eyes sparkle. "Michael Riordan for a boy and Amelia Louise for a girl."_ _

__"Subject to change depending on personality," adds Cesaro. "We might meet and decide that neither name fits."_ _

__"This is true." Sheamus groans. "I just wish we knew _something_." _ _

__"Patience, my love, Patience." Cesaro gently squeezes Sheamus' shoulder._ _

__"I know, I know." Sheamus seems annoyed but Cesaro knows that it's his way to hide how worried he is._ _

__Cesaro is dozing when Gail, their adoption counselor appears. She's dressed in blue scrubs and looks _exhausted_._ _

__"Gentlemen, sorry for the delay. The baby didn't want to come out and there were some issues with the birth mother."_ _

__Cesaro's heart basically leaps into his throat as Sheamus digs his nails into his arm._ _

__"She signed the paperwork about 15 minutes ago." Gail grins. "Would you like to meet your baby girl?"_ _

__Cesaro jumps up, taking Sheamus by the arm. He's resisting the urge to throw his arms around Sheamus and literally jump for joy._ _

__"Your birth mother would like to meet you and pass the baby to you. It's completely your decision but we like to facilitate a good relationship between birth parents and adoptive parents," Gail explains. "It is a lot going on but I will be there to help any way that I can."_ _

__"Of course." Cesaro nods. "We can give her this bit of comfort."_ _

__"Her name is Jess. She says that she doesn't want contact after today but she would like to find out what the baby is named and receive some closure."_ _

__They are led to a hospital room. Gail sweeps the door open and gestures for them to follow her._ _

__"Hello," Sheamus speaks first. "My name is Sheamus and this is my partner, Antonio."_ _

__Cesaro turns to see a young girl with a mess of black hair sitting in a loose bun. She can't be more than 16, he decides. Then, he swallows back a gasp as he notices a bundle of pink blankets in her arms._ _

__"Jess." The girl smiles. "This unnamed little lady is your daughter."_ _

__"C-can we hold her?" Sheamus asks._ _

__Cesaro recognizes that hungry look. Sheamus has seen something that he wants and wants _now_._ _

__"Take her." Jess tilts the blankets towards them. "Have you picked a name?"_ _

__They exchange a look. Sheamus nods ever so slightly, indicating Cesaro should be the first to hold her._ _

__"We were thinking Amelia Louise but we wanted to meet her first before deciding." Cesaro squats down. Slipping one hand under her bottom and one hand under her head, he gently brings her to his chest._ _

__Then, he rose._ _

__Cesaro is vaguely aware that Sheamus is standing behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder. Gently, Sheamus peels the blanket back._ _

__Cesaro knows that every parent thinks their baby is the most beautiful baby in the world. In this case, their unnamed daughter really is the most beautiful baby in the world._ _

__She isn't red and scrunched up like most newborns are. She's got a pale olive complexion and is very _alert_ , showing off her slate grey eyes. She's got perfect rosebud lips and a pert nose. As Sheamus slips her pink knit hat off, both men are tickled to see that she has a _lot_ of dark hair. _ _

__"Amelia?" Sheamus whispers just loud enough for Cesaro to hear._ _

__He nods in response._ _

__"Her name is Amelia Louise- Amelia for Amelia Earhart and Louise for our own reasons." Cesaro does not want to admit that they're naming her after a cartoon character. "She will never want for a thing, especially love."_ _

__"I'm glad to hear that," Jess murmurs. "Believe me."_ _

__"She's beautiful." Sheamus sounds choked up- a sure sign that he's trying not to cry. "Amelia."_ _

__"That is such a pretty name." Jess' face is completely void of emotion. Suddenly, a deep fire flashes in her eyes. "You both take good care of my girl or I _will_ hurt you." _ _

__Gail gasps, moving as if she is about to both apologize for her words while scolding the girl for her words._ _

__Sheamus shakes his head in the counselor's general direction. He offers his hand, giving the girl a firm handshake._ _

__"You have my word that _nothing_ will happen to our Amelia." He stares her straight in the eye. "He speaks five languages. I speak two. Your girl will get the best of everything- the best schools, the best opportunities and more love than she will know what to do with." He sighs, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "And she will always know that she had a mother that loved her enough to give her a chance. The best mother a girl could have."_ _

__"You promise?" Tears run down Jess' cheeks._ _

__"You have my word. You've given us an amazing gift. One that we will always treasure." Sheamus hugs her._ _

__Cesaro is conflicted. He knows that he should be thrilled with the baby in his arms. He knows that he should be celebrating._ _

__Yet, he can't._ _

__It's impossible for him to find any enjoyment in Amelia while he's watching Sheamus comfort Jess._ _

__"Do you mind if I say good-bye?" Jess asks._ _

__"Not an issue." Cesaro hands the baby back to her._ _

__Sheamus snakes his arm around Cesaro's waist and rests his head on his partner's shoulder. They watch as the young woman in the bed speaks in a voice so soft that they can't make out a word she's saying._ _

__Cesaro blinks back tears as he watches a woman's heart break._ _

__"Take good care of my girl."_ _

__At a loss for words, Cesaro can only nod._ _


End file.
